Stork's surprise
by Lynne5
Summary: Kurogane, Fye, d'où viennent les enfants? ...Pour changer, ces messieurs ne sont pas d'accords. KuroFye.


Pairing: KuroganexFye

Disclaimer: Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir. Sinon, rien n'est à moi. Les personnages sont aux Clamp, et Hopeakaarme m'a gentimment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic.

* * *

Stork's Surprise

« Kurogane-san? Fye-san? » Demanda Sakura, les regardant par-dessus ce qu'elle dessinait. « J'ai une question à vous poser. »

« Oui? Qu'y a-t-il Sakura-chan » répondit Fye avec un grand sourire. « Tu sais que tu peux tout nous demander! »

« D'où viennent les bébés? »

Pour une fois, Fye avait l'air à court de mots. En fait, il n'avait encore rien trouvé à répondre. Ce qui, cependant, ne s'appliquait pas à Kurogane.

« Une cigogne les apporte » répondit le ninja d'une façon bourrue. « C'est aussi simple que ça. Quand deux personnes s'aiment vraiment, une cigogne leur apporte un enfant, et c'est le leur. »

« Ah. Je me demandais. » Sakura sourit gentiment. « Merci pour l'explication, Kurogane-san!

« Bien joué, Kuro-rin » Fye riait sous cape alors que Sakura s'éloignait pour montrer son dessin à Shaolan et Mokona. « Qui eût cru que tu serais capable de réagir aussi vite dans ce genre de situation? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » Kurogane regarda Fye platement. « Qu'y a-t-il de spécial à ce que je lui ai raconté? Ma mère l'a fait alors que j'avais quatre ans. »

« Mais…Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces contes de grands-mères? » Les yeux du mage étaient écarquillés de surprise. « Tendre, innocent Kuro-tan, personne ne t'a jamais dit la vérité? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'vérité' » répondit le ninja, parfaitement sérieux.

Après une longue explication, assez visuelle, Kurogane fixa Fye.

« Je dois le reconnaître, les habitants de ton monde ont beaucoup d'imagination. »

« Ce n'est pas de l'imagination! » Protesta Fye. « C'est la vérité! Demande à n'importe quel adulte sensé, il te le confirmera! »

« Eh bien, demande à n'importe quel adulte sensé au Japon et il pensera que tu es fou. » Répondit Kurogane. « Ma mère était une miko. Elles perdent leur pouvoir avec leur virginité. Comme elle avait toujours ses pouvoirs, si on suit ton histoire stupide, je n'aurai pas du naître. Et pourtant, je suis là. »

« Tu es si naïf, Kuro-rin » soupira Fye. « Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire pour l'instant… »

Kurogane grommela simplement quelque chose à propos de blonds idiots qui croyaient aux contes de fées.

0°0

« …Kuro-rin? Kuro-rin, tu as entendu? »

« Entendu quoi? » Comme toujours, Kurogane était instantanément éveillé quand il le fallait. « …Putain. Il y a quelqu'un à la fenêtre?

« On dirait. » Ils étaient tous deux debout, fixant la fenêtre d'où provenaient de tels sons.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit doucement. A l'extérieur, ils virent un oiseau. Un oiseau gigantesque, avec un long cou et un bec encore plus long. De son bec pendait un paquet en tissu avec apparemment quelque chose de caché à l'intérieur.

« Qu-Qu'est ce que c'est? » Demanda Fye, effrayé.

Kurogane, cependant, ne semblait pas inquiet le moins du monde, bien qu'un peu surpris. « Ceci », dit-il en faisant un pas en avant, « doit-être une cigogne ». Alors qu'il tendait la main, l'oiseau étendit son cou pour passer sa tête à travers la fenêtre, déposant avec prudence son mystérieux fardeau dans la main du ninja. Lâchant le paquet, il redressa la tête, ouvrit grand ses ailes et, silencieusement, s'envola.

« Qu'est ce que c'est » demanda Fye en se rapprochant avec précaution. « Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a donné? »

Kurogane transféra le paquet de ses deux mains à un bras avant d'enlever avec soin le tissu. Ils virent le visage paisible d'un bébé endormi.

« Un enfant? » S'étrangla Fye. « Mais à qui est-il? Et pourquoi cet oiseau l'a-t-il déposé ici? »

« Plutôt simple » répondit le brun. « C'est le nôtre ». Découvrant un peu plus de tissu, il sourit. « On dirait que nous avons un beau petit garçon.

« Il ne peut pas être le nôtre! » S'exclama le mage. « Nous sommes deux hommes! D'accord, il est blond et c'est plutôt rare par ici, mais- »

Peut-être effrayé par l'exclamation, peut-être juste parce qu'il en avait envie, le bébé ouvrit les yeux. Il avait, virent les deux hommes, un œil d'un rouge perçant et l'autre d'un bleu brillant.

« …Oh. » Fye resta à le contempler. « Peut-être qu'il est bien le nôtre, après tout. Mais quand même -comment- »

« La cigogne nous l'a apporté, comme elle apporte tous les enfants. » Coupa sèchement Kurogane. « Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça doit être si compliqué dans ton monde. Les cigognes sont bien plus pratiques. »

« Alors…que faisons nous maintenant? » Demanda le magicien. Il semblait toujours sonné.

« Nous allons le dire à Tomoyo, je pense. » Kurogane soupira. « Son irritation à être réveillée ne sera rien en comparaison de sa rage si elle découvre plus tard que nous avons reçu la visite d'une cigogne et ne lui avons pas dis immédiatement. Et après… eh bien, prendre soin du gamin, je suppose. »

« Oui. » Fye acquiesça. « Mais quand même…une cigogne? »

Kurogane eut un rictus amusé. «Tu pourrais me croire de temps en temps, hein? »

* * *

_Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé? _


End file.
